


Guilty Pleasure

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Seb comes home to find Kimi listening to music. Smut ensues.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head after watching the latest Shell Behind The Wheel video....

After a busy day filming Sebastian finds Kimi stretched out on the sofa, eyes closed and headphones on. He pauses for a second enjoying the sight of him relaxing, noticing Kimi is quietly singing along to whatever song he’s listening to. Seb sits next to him pressing his body as close as possible. Kimi opens his eyes and smiles at the contact. Intrigued to find out what song is making his boyfriend sing along Seb pulls one earphone away to listen and is surprised with the song choice. He raises an eyebrow, “Really?” Kimi shrugs nonchalantly, “I like it.” Seb doesn’t quite look convinced, “But it’s not very, erm, cool.” Kimi shrugs again, “Don’t care.” Seb laughs, “So you lied earlier. You do have a guilty pleasure.” Kimi smirks, “I told you I never feel guilty.” He moves closer to Seb brushing his lips against his in a gentle kiss, “but there was something else you said I did feel wasn't there?” He trails a series of kisses down Seb's neck, feeling as his breath hitches when he sucks against his pulse point. Kimi glances up at Seb enjoying the sight of him biting his lip in desire, eyes wide with lust. Seb breathes out, “Pleasure.” Kimi flashes him another smirk, “My turn to make you feel good.”

Kimi drops to his knees tugging at the younger mans shorts, encouraging him to lift his hips enough to pull them off. Seb whines impatiently, threading his hands in Kimi's hair trying to guide his mouth towards his rapidly hardening cock. “Please Liebling. Bitte.” Taking his time Kimi teases him by running his mouth and hands up his thighs, loving the sound of his breathless begging too much to give him what he wants just yet. Kimi knows how impatient the German is always desperate to feel his touch, always eager for sex. He wraps his mouth around Seb's length, hollowing his cheeks as Seb thrusts forward. Glancing up he sees him throw his head back in pleasure, moaning loudly. Threading his hands in Kimi's hair, Seb forces him further down on his cock. Kimi continues to bob his head back and forth, making him moan even louder.

When Seb tightens his grip in his hair Kimi knows it won’t be long before he loses control. He pushes Seb's legs open wider and trails his hand around to brush against his hole. Feeling him shudder and groan, “Don't stop," Kimi continues to suck Seb’s cock as he pushes his finger deep inside. He grins as he hears him exclaim, “Scheisse. So good.” As Seb continues to rock his hips towards him, Kimi twists his finger thrusting in and out. He quickly adds another finger relishing in the desperate needy moans his lover is now making. Seb stops moving and comes with a hoarse cry, Kimi swallowing hungrily around him. He lays bonelessly as Kimi lets his cock slip from his mouth then licking him clean. Seb watches adoringly as Kimi stands and helps him back into his shorts. Wrapping themselves around each other, they lay on the sofa entwined in a lingering kiss. Seb pulls away resting his forehead against Kimi's, “Ich liebe dich mein Liebling,” They lay content before Seb picks up the discarded headphones and grins mischievously, “After tonight I think you’ve persuaded me that Hey Mickey is one of my favourite songs too.”

 


End file.
